


Tedium

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Written for challenge #86, the Half-Blood Prince for the snape100 drabble community on LiveJournal
Kudos: 1





	Tedium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #86, the Half-Blood Prince for the snape100 drabble community on LiveJournal

He flicked his quill round idly. He was a misfit, a half-blood in a house where blood sometimes seemed to be the only thing that mattered. But he was a Prince - only not, an irony that was never lost on him. He doodled in the cover of a book, 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince,' in his fanciest writing. It looked rather like his mother's writing. Still, rather that than be like his father's. Then he realised which book he'd written it in. Well, there would be no way he'd let anyone else ever see it.


End file.
